


I missed you

by KaomisaHell



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up characters, F/F, chisakanon, kaomisa, soft smut kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaomisaHell/pseuds/KaomisaHell
Summary: Chisato sees her old friend Kanon after some time.
Relationships: (but like barely with Kaoru and Misaki), Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barack Obama (of course)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Barack+Obama+%28of+course%29).



Life had always been full of surprises for Chisato Shirasagi. Becoming an actor at a young age surprised her, joining an idol band has surprised her as well. Her enjoying the band had surprised her a whole lot. So you would think that Chisato had been used to said surprises, right? Wrong. Chisato was usually well prepared for the surprises that swept her into odd and undesirable situations, or even bland ones. But nothing could’ve prepared Chisato for the event of her childhood friend getting married. 

It had shocked her completely. Kaoru Seta had been Chisato’s childhood friend since they were practically in diapers. While they had their moments where they fell out of friendship they had always remained close. Kaoru went on to become an actress after high school, and she would often call Chisato for tips and conversations about theatre and such. Which she had expected, the film industry was rough and hard to adapt to. None of the events that happened to the two in their teenage years hadn’t really shocked Chisato much. 

And then when the two had turned 23 years old, Kaoru sent an invitation to her wedding. Getting married this early was bewildering to Chisato, she had never really thought about love, and more about work. She had never found time to date or think of dating, and Chisato certainly didn’t have time to think about marriage god forbid. But now Kaoru Seta, the whimsical dumbass, the Shakespearean wonder, was getting married. 

What surprised Chisato even more is that Kaoru was getting married to Misaki Okusawa, the most straight forward least thirsty girl in Kaoru’s band. She knew they were dating but had always wondered how they had gotten together. She supposed that the prince act really could charm anyone no matter how blunt. 

It didn’t matter how the two had gotten together though, because within months of getting the invitation, Chisato ended up sitting second row to the wedding of Kaoru Seta and the soon to be Misaki Seta. Though she thought, Kaoru Okusawa rang a bit better. 

She was happy for the two of course, she wanted Kaoru to be happy with herself even if she had a hard time understanding how her mind worked. She was actually pretty excited to talk to Kaoru as well, she had been so caught up with a new movie that she hadn’t been able to see any of her friends in forever. 

Pastel*Palettes had to disband after the five girls had entered college. Maya wanted to go into a rigorous course of engineering, Hina was going to an advanced college, and while Eve, Aya, and herself had kept with similar jobs, they were far too bogged down with work to continue playing. Of course they still visited each other, the band was one of the most important things to ever happen to Chisato. Without the four, Chisato wouldn’t have been as good of a person or an actor in her life. She valued them a lot, but work was important, she couldn’t just ignore it. She wanted to link up with the four in a week maybe. 

Chisato felt overwhelmed by work so this wedding would be good, she could have a few drinks and just relax. Kaoru’s parents had provided money for the guests to have hotel rooms as well, so maybe she could watch some T.V, take a bath, sleep in. She had three days off from work, she should make the most of it right? 

Chisato smoothed over the pale yellow dress she had worn to the wedding. It was a pretty cool evening so she didn’t have to worry about sweat sticking to the fabrics, luckily. The reception had been going smoothly, while Chisato had been lost in thought Kaoru and Misaki were currently exchanging vows. Kaoru probably had a huge speech prepared, she liked making huge gestures like that, she could tell. As for Misaki… she didn’t seem like one for huge gestures but she didn’t know Misaki all that well. 

They had planned the wedding reception pretty late, the sun was setting as they spoke, it was a pretty hazy September day, the heat from summer hadn’t faded just yet but you could feel the cold tinges of autumn nearing. There was a big extravagant cake set up under a gazebo, and lots of food laid out as well. Wine and champagne had been poured out by three suited women who were lined up to the side of the gazebo, observing the reception. It was a decently planned out wedding, which had surprised Chisato as well. 

To the extent of Chisato's knowledge, Hello, Happy World! Had managed to not break up just yet. While they weren’t as active as they were in high school, they still produced music and occasionally had their same flamboyant concerts. Kaoru only got more publicity from being a musician and she was well on her way to becoming a great actress. Kokoro, Misaki, and Hagumi had jobs that Chisato wasn’t aware of, but they seemed to be doing well from what Kaoru had said in previous conversations. And Kanon… 

How was Kanon doing? Chisato didn’t know. Was she here? She had assumed all of the band members were at the wedding right? She hadn’t seen Kanon Matsubara in forever, while they had been fast friends in high school, their careers took them to other places. Kanon…

Suddenly there was cheering, Chisato looked up as she saw Misaki and Kaoru engaged in a kiss. Crud, had she been staring off this entire time? Chisato got up and clapped like the rest of the party goers, wow impressive Chisato, you zoned out during one of your closest’s friends ' weddings. Give yourself a pat on the back. 

Chisato felt butterflies swarm in her stomach, she should be happy for the two right now, but she just felt depressed. Was it the setting, was it the fact that she wasn’t getting married? No. Chisato could only assume it was the thought that she’d have to go back to work soon. Why was that ruining this moment right now? She had two more days to relax. Why was she worrying about that now? Stupid brain. 

Chisato felt an onslaught of curses fill her brain as everyone got up and went to the gazebo to grab snacks. She remained calm and serene, after Kaoru and Misaki had cake and danced then that’d be an appropriate time to take some alcohol to her hotel and get shit faced or something. She didn’t often do such a thing, but she didn’t want to do it in front of people. She just felt horrible, she didn’t know why. 

“Chisato! I didn’t see you come in! Glad to see you made it!” Kaoru’s graceful voice called out, the violet haired girl was about five feet away from Chisato, Misaki on her arm. 

“Ah, Kaoru. Congratulations, I tried to come earlier but my train was delayed. I apologize.” The blonde said, giving Kaoru and Misaki a smile.

“Eh, it doesn’t matter. As long as you’re here, Kaoru really wanted you to come.” Misaki said, returning the smile.

Chisato once again, still couldn’t believe that Kaoru had managed to get such a well mannered girl to marry her, “Oh, I’m glad. You know, I have some time off in two weeks, once your honeymoon is over we should get some tea, Kaoru.”

“Ah! What a fleeting idea! Tea sounds excellent, I’m pretty sure I’m free that week as well. I can’t wait to catch up.” Kaoru said, giving Chisato a dramatic smile. 

Overbearing as always, that princely attitude. Chisato simply smiled and nodded, in agreement. 

“Oh, Chisato. Kokoro, Hagumi, and Kanon are here. If you want to catch up with them I’m sure they’re around.” Misaki said, noticing Chisato’s silence. 

Oh? Kanon was here then… she was right. It couldn’t hurt to catch up with Kanon, “What a nice idea… I haven’t spoken with either of those three in a while. I might do so.” Chisato said, glancing around the gazebo. 

Kaoru averted her gaze from Chisato to the side, “Misaki, dearest. It looks like your parents are approaching us. Shall we go say hello?” 

Misaki looked off to the side as well, “Oh, yeah. Nice talking to you Chisato. See you around.” Misaki said, leading Kaoru off to go talk to a brunette couple close by. 

Chisato gave the two a small wave as she walked to the refreshments table. She reluctantly grabbed a glass of champagne and too a sip, it was bitter. She never had much taste for alcohol, maybe she didn’t want to drink tonight. 

Chisato’s magenta eyes scanned the crowd, why couldn’t she find Kanon? It wasn’t like she was insistent to speak to the blue haired girl, but it would be nice. They hadn’t talked since their third year of high school, maybe she dyed her hair or something. How reckless of Kanon to do that, probably not. She had spotted Kokoro and Hagumi just fine. The two were running around left and right, eating appetizers and dancing. They were pretty noticeable with their energetic attitudes, they practically lit up the room.

The blonde sighed, and stared down at her pale yellow heels. Her ankles already ached and she had just been standing in the shoes, she felt sad. She shouldn’t be sad but she felt that way, why was she so worried about work? She had been so bogged down lately that she hadn’t taken notice until she finally got a break, and now she was just anxious about returning to it. This sucked. Chisato took another sip of the bitter drink, she wondered if she could set it down somewhere, at a free table maybe. 

Chisato looked off and saw a dim campfire lit to the side of the wedding altar. The sun had already set so you could see it well. There were a few tables and chairs set out around it, and a bathroom to the side of the fire. She could set her drink down there. Chisato made her way to the area and set down the champagne glass. Ugh, her ankles ached from the heels, were they too small on her? She hated this, she wanted to go home and sleep for hours. She sat down on one of the free chairs, this didn’t totally suck the fire was warm, and the chair was clean. And she wasn’t dehydrated despite the drink sucking. 

“Oh. Chisato. Is that you?” A light voice said, breaking the silence that had been made from Chisato aimlessly staring off into the fire. 

Chisato looked up to see none other than Kanon Matsubara in the flesh, “Kanon…” 

Kanon was wearing a light blue and white dress with white heels. She was carrying a blue purse and a full wine glass. Her hair had gotten shorter than the last time she saw her, it was shoulder length but it still maintained the wispiness it had in high school. She seemed a little taller, but nonetheless it was still Kanon Matsubara. 

“It is you. I-I haven’t seen you in forever! How have you been?” Kanon said, her purple eyes lighting up with excitement. Her stutter was still there, but Chisato could tell it had gotten better. 

Chisato stood up and gave Kanon a light smile, “Kanon, sorry I didn’t recognize you for a second. I’m doing well, how about you?” 

“I’m doing just fine. What’re you doing over here? I always thought you liked parties.” Kanon said, setting down the wine glass in her hand. 

Chisato looked off to the side, “I don’t know. Just feeling kind of… mopey today. I know it’s wrong I just don’t feel my best.” Idiot. Why’d you say that to Kanon, she’s probably one of the people who’d be the most defensive about Kaoru and Misaki having a great time at this event. 

“Oh, I get that. I was just trying to set my drink down here. I have days like th-that too.” Kanon said, giving Chisato a reassuring smile. 

Oh, she was, she was fine with that. Strange, Chisato forgot how easy it was to talk to Kanon. That’s why they had been great friends when they first met, Kanon didn’t view her as this media industry super star that wasn’t meant to be messed with. Kanon was one of the first people to treat her as an equal human being. 

Chisato nodded, “Sorry. I’m dozing off, come here.” Chisato said, outstretching her arms. Kanon quickly obliged and joined in on a hug. Kanon smelled like sea salt and caramel, her hair was as soft as ever, and her hands were warm. Why Chisato was suddenly noticing this, even Chisato didn’t know. 

“Here let’s sit down. We have so much to catch up on.” Kanon said, releasing the hug, and plopping down in a seat. 

Chisato nodded in agreement and sat down in her original spot, “So how’s work for you?” Chisato naturally started off with the question she absolutely didn’t want Kanon to ask her. 

“It’s good. I-I don’t know if I told you back in high school but I went into marine biology. I run the local aquarium in our hometown now.” Kanon said, with a small smile. 

Chisato tilted her head to the side, “Really? I didn’t know that. What happened to the old owner?” 

“O-Oh, well they got old and they wanted to retire. A-And at the time I was working under them, so I applied to take over and now I’m here.” Kanon said, in reply fidgeting with the skirts of her dress. 

“It’s good to see you doing something you enjoy, Kanon. I’m glad you’re doing well.” Chisato said, adjusting her posture. 

“Well, what about you? How’s work for you?” Kanon asked, those big purple eyes staring at Chisato. 

Crap. Great, just the question she wanted to avoid, better come up with a generic answer, “Oh.. You know, work is work. You love it, you hate it, just the same old acting stuff.” Wow, the worst performance of her life, has she really been acting since she was little? Because it sure didn’t feel like it at the moment. 

Kanon paused for a moment, it was like she was assessing Chisato, “You know, you’re very good at acting Chisato, but I can still tell when you’re lying. Remember in high school when you would be stressed from band work or movie production, you always told me. I can tell when you’re stressed.” Kanon said, not a single stutter in her sentence. Shit, Kanon was still smart as ever. 

Chisato let out an exasperated sigh, “I do remember you being able to tell. You were always such a good friend like that… I suppose I could tell you how stuff is really going, but I’m sure you don’t want to hear that.” 

“O-Of course I want to hear it. I have all the time in the world, go on.” Kanon said, determinant of her answer despite the stutter. 

Kanon was such a bewildering creature to Chisato. Chisato had always been pulled into chaos due to her celebrity status, and it always felt like a job that she couldn’t just quit. But Kanon was a different case, she could’ve quit whenever she felt like it, and yet she didn’t. Where did she get that energy from? Chisato opened her mouth and then shut it, open, closed, until finally she felt her vision get foggy. Her chest hurt, it hurt a lot, she hadn’t genuinely talked to someone about her feelings, and no one had really been willing to listen. This felt so nice. 

“A-Ah! Ch-Chisato! Fuuuee! Why’re you crying?! Chisato!” Kanon said, suddenly worried, and flailing her hands around. 

Chisato looked up at Kanon and touched her cheek, she was… she was crying. Why was she crying? Why was she crying? 

“I- I apologize Kanon. No one has wanted to genuinely listen to me talk about my feelings for a while, it’s…. It’s refreshing.” Chisato said, patting the pockets of her dress, looking for a handkerchief. 

Kanon fidgeted with her purse zipper and quickly pulled out a tissues, “O-Oh.. Chisato I’m so sorry for asking… if you don’t want to answer then- then-”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Chisato said, taking the tissue from Kanon’s hand and patting her cheeks down, “I would like to talk about it.” 

\-----

It felt like Chisato had been rambling on forever to Kanon. There had been more tears, but Chisato had felt a weight lifted off her chest. The kaleidoscope of butterflies had exited her body as she vented to Kanon. Soon enough, she had been pulled into a tight embrace with Kanon. Kanon stroking Chisato’s hair as tears rolled down the blonde’s cheeks. She felt so vulnerable with Kanon at the moment, she didn’t care that some guests were giving the two looks when they passed the bathroom or the fire, she felt safe in the taller girl’s hold. 

Chisato sniffed a little as she wiped more tears from her cheeks with a new tissue. How long she had been talking, she didn’t know, but the reassuring coos from Kanon and the petting felt nice. 

“Kanon, thank you so much for listening, I don’t know how to thank you.” Chisato said, sitting up slightly, “I do apologize for you having to see me in such a sorry state.” 

“Ch-Chisato, your state isn’t sorry at all. If anything, I-I’m glad that I could be here to help you.” Kanon said, once again reassuring the blonde. There was a moment of silence before Kanon shifted a bit, “You look tired. I have a hotel room rented out, we could go together. It’s only a block away.” 

Chisato was about to object, until Kanon stood up, looking like her mind was made up. Kanon had become a lot more confident since she last interacted with Chisato, which was a good thing but it was strange to see. 

The blue haired girl, gently grabbed Chisato’s hand and led her to the exit of the reception, “Aren’t Kaoru and Misaki going to be upset at you leaving so suddenly?” Chisato asked, following Kanon. 

“I already spent plenty of time with those two, I’m most concerned about you right now, Chisato.” Kanon said, continuing to walk down the street with Chisato. 

Cold air pushed against Chisato’s bare skin, she wished she had worn something a little less airy, but she supposed Kanon’s warm hand in hers was enough compensation for the cold. Along with the confident air and the new haircut, Kanon seemed a lot happier in general. Her personality hadn’t necessarily shifted, but it was nice to see her happier. It was almost attractive seeing Kanon have more of a backbone. 

Kanon proceeded to lead Chisato to the hotel she was referring to, check out into her room, and let Chisato into her room. Truth is that Chisato had a room in the same hotel, but after Kanon had gone to the trouble of letting Chisato in, she wasn’t going to complain. 

“I-I’m going to freshen up a bit, if you don’t mind Chisato. Feel free to wear the extra set of pajamas I have in my bag over there, I don’t care much which pair you wear.” Kanon said, pointing to her bag. 

Chisato nodded, “You’re sure. I hate having you go to all this trouble-” 

“O-Of course it’s fine. Don’t worry at all.” Kanon said, making her way to the bathroom, giving Chisato a small smile, before shutting the door. 

For the first time in a while, Chisato felt happy and comfortable with where she was. Kanon was so welcoming, if she could choose between this cruddy movie she was in or spending a thousand nights with Kanon like this. She would choose Kanon everytime. Chisato would personally pay Kanon to walk into every situation Chisato came across. 

Chisato, took off her god forsaken heels, and rummaged around Kanon’s bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Blue seemed to still be Kanon’s favorite color, Chisato stripped off her dress and put on the soft pajamas. They smelled like Kanon. Hmm. 

Chisato looked around the room, well no one was looking. Chisato lifted the shirt up to her nose and got a big smell of it, it smelled just like Kanon. The amazing sweet yet salty set of Kanon made Chisato weak and happy for no reason. Sweet like caramel, even if Chisato wasn’t entirely fond of sweets. The rest of Kanon’s bag seemed to smell like tea, she could remember their high school days where they would go out for tea almost everyday. What happy times. 

Chisato hummed lightly, and smiled as she took in more of Kanon’s scent. This was weird, but even actresses did weird stuff behind closed doors. 

Hmm. 

Chisato sat back on the bed, undoing the back of her hair from it’s small tie. The bed was as comfortable as hotel beds got, not too squishy but not too hard. 

Hmm.

She heard the bathroom door open and saw Kanon emerge in pajamas. She was brushing through her short wispy strands of blue hair, she glanced at Chisato. 

“A-Ah, you could’ve turned on the T.V if you wanted to. Y-You didn’t have to wait for me.” Kanon said, in surprise. 

“Oh, no. Don’t worry Kanon, it’s entirely fine.” Chisato said, putting up a hand in reassurance. 

Hmm. 

Kanon sat down next to Chisato, “S-Sorry if the pajamas don’t fit well, you haven’t grown much since we last saw each other.” Kanon said with a small laugh.

Chisato rolled her eyes, but nevertheless smiled, “Wow, look at the tall lady here. Ms. Tall Matsubara, you know I can still do it while you’re sitting though.” 

“E-Eh? Do what?” Kanon asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“Do this.” Chisato said, moving her head up to Kanon and pressing their lips together for a kiss. What had come over the blonde, was entirely up to the person witnessing the act, because Chisato didn’t know. 

Kanon jolted a little, but melted into the kiss quickly, her right hand, dropped the pale blue brush she had been holding onto the bed, and it went onto Chisato’s hip. 

Chisato threw her arms around Kanon, she wanted to be closer to Kanon at that moment. She wanted to take in all of Kanon’s sweet scent, and wanted to indulge herself into Kanon’s comforting presence. 

Kanon parted from the kiss, gasping for breath, “Chisato…” 

“Kanon. You’ve made me feel the best I have in months, just by talking to me. Please… I want to return the favor. Can I return the favor?” Chisato asked, cupping Kanon’s cheek in her free hand. 

She saw Kanon’s cheeks go a shade of crimson, “O-Of course Chisato. You may return that favor.” Kanon said, slightly embarrassed. 

Chisato smiled, and pulled Kanon in for another kiss. Kanon’s lips were soft, just like everything else about Kanon. Her lips tasted just as sweet as Kanon smelled, and apparently her tongue did too, as she let her tongue explore Kanon’s mouth. Chisato grabbed bunches of Kanon’s blue silky hair as she ramped up the intensity of the kiss. 

Chisato felt Kanon shift as she lay herself down on the bed, letting Chisato lay on top of her, continuing the kiss. 

The blonde let her hands tremble as she grasped the edges of the bed sheets not wanting to break from this sweet moment. She parted the kiss, and took a few deep breaths, she let her face travel to the crook of Kanon’s neck, “May I go a little further, Kanon?” Chisato asked, trailing her finger down from Kanon’s cheek to her collarbone.

She felt Kanon shudder beneath her, “Y-Yes, you may.” Kanon said, between breaths, “Please, don’t stop.” Kanon said, desperation crawling into her voice. 

Chisato, started kissing down Kanon's neck, making sure to give every spot equal notice and appreciation. She didn’t miss the small gasps that Kanon made when she found a good spot and made sure to give that spot attention. Once Chisato reached her collarbone, she felt an urge to do something drastic, she lightly bit down on Kanon’s collar, wanting to hear Kanon’s voice, she didn’t need to muffle her pleasure, and she didn’t want Kanon to. 

Kanon did, indeed gasp from the sudden bite, “Mmph, Chisato..” Kanon said, grabbing handfuls of Chisato’s long blonde hair. 

Chisato figured that meant she was doing okay and licked over the sensitive spot. Her hand fumbled a bit as she unbuttoned Kanon’s pajama top, her hands grazing over Kanon’s soft skin. 

Kanon continued letting out little gasps as Chisato pampered Kanon’s neck and collarbone with kisses, ranging from gentle to intense. Chisato felt Kanon’s soft skin against her own, and that sweet sweet scent kept flooding her senses whenever Kanon shifted slightly. Oh what a sensation this was, she could get lost in doing this kind of thing anyday, as long as it was with Kanon. 

Chisato, slowly but surely inched her hand down into Kanon’s pants, pressing her fingers down gently on Kanon’s area. She moved her mouth back over to Kanon’s and moved her into another deep kiss. 

“Mmfh!” Kanon mumbled in between kisses, as Chisato kept moving her fingers over Kanon’s sensitive spots, she wanted to make Kanon feel good right now, she wanted to make Kanon feel as happy as she felt right now. 

Chisato parted the kiss taking a few breaths, “Kanon…” Chisato said, letting out a wavy breath as she felt Kanon pull her closer. 

“Nngh! Ch-Chisato..!” Kanon said in between suppressed breaths, pulling Chisato back in for another kiss. 

She could tell that Kanon was losing it in between the kisses and the sensations, her breath had become ragged and uneven and Chisato moved her fingers, and she could no longer suppress her moans and sighs of pleasure.

“My sweet, Kanon. How I missed you, so. Don’t ever leave me again.” Chisato whispered into Kanon’s ear, pulling Kanon’s head into the crook of her neck. 

One more quick and intense movement of Chisato’s delicate fingers is all it took to send Kanon into a moaning fit, “A-Ah! Chisato, nngh!” Kanon arched her back and dug her fingers into Chisato’s hair. Letting out long loud moans, just what Chisato had been wanting to hear. 

Chisato released the pressure from Kanon’s privates and pulled her hand out of her pants. 

Kanon winded down a bit, her breaths still uneven, “Chisato, I love you so much…”

“I love you too.” Chisato said, just as exhausted as Kanon was, she lay her head on Kanon’s chest, feeling it rise up and down. One could enjoy doing this from time to time. Or forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of my seven chapter fanfic because we love procrastination


End file.
